Project 2021
by 2021
Summary: 2021, a fox who has a mysterious past finds himself aboard a space station within the asteroid belt. Will he discover his past, or will he forget who he is and who he'll be?
1. Awaken

Project 2021

-Chapter 1-

In the midst of space, there are things waiting to be discovered. Creatures, planets, even galaxies that have never seen the light of day. But within the asteroid belt lies a facility ran by the government, a dark, mysterious place that not even the citizens of Earth are aware of. Space Colony Tech, ran by a group of researchers trying to build cybornetic beings. With in the corridors filled with science and wonder, there's a room where a hero shall rise. He floated there, in the tube supporting his life, sleeping. His blue fur gently swayed to his levitating motions. He wore a redish hoody with blackish gray jeans. His shoes shined faintly from the dim light of the room, revealing the golden color on his shoes in between the green and red.

The dim room slowly lit up as someone entered the room. A orange hedgehog with red eyes glanced around the room, followed by a green echidna with a mean look in his eyes. The orange hedgehog looked at the blue fox, glancing at his features. "So..this is the guy eh? I say we leave him," Said the green echidna, his yellow eyes not really looking at him. "The commander really doesn't need him." The orange hedgehog shook his head and looked at him. "Stop lying...your just jealous that your being left in the shadows." The green echidna growled a little, disregaurding his remark. "Just wake him up...I wanna see what he can do." The orange hedgehog nodded as he placed his hand on a scanning device. An automated voice sounded in the room as the blue fox lowered onto the platform of his tube. "Awakening processing," it said, sounding happy yet uncaring. The two watched the process, seeing the tube form into a bed. The process took about 5 minutes to work and finish in all.

The two walked over to the bed, watching to see what would happen. "You think he's alive?" The green echidna asked, glancing over at the orange hedgehog, who was focused on the sleeping fox. "I mean...maybe the operation failed.." The orange hedgehog turn and slapped the green echidna. "Will you just shut up?! I would have rather gotten Raine to come with me, not you Nix." Nix, the green echidna, gave him a dark look, his yellow eyes seeming to glow from his rising temper. "Ok, Maru...I'll be in the main lobby." Maru, the orange hedgehog, rolled his and shooed him away.

The blue fox's eyes slowly opened, almost blinded by the light that greeted him. "Wha!" He shouted, shielding his eyes from the intensifying light. Maru looked at him and sighed a little, getting the fox's attention. The fox looked at him and screamed again. "Crap! Don't you know it's creepy when someone stares at you when your sleeping?!" Maru chuckled a little as he turned and started to leave the room. "Come on, Core. The commander is waiting for you." Core blinked his dialated brown eyes, confused. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I? Why am I he-" Maru looked at him, giving him a look that could kill. "Follow me and you'll find everything you need." At that, he turned and left the room. Core looked at the door as it closed, questioning why he was there. He had no memory of what happened, but if he wanted to know...he would have to follow.


	2. Meeting the Commander, well sort of

-Chapter 2-

Hades Razerayer, or Razr, sat in the commander's office, listening to the big cheese mumbling about something. Razr, just blinked tiredly, wishing he had something better to do. The commander finally stopped and looked at him. "Are you listening to me, Razr?" He asked, sounding like he was Mr. Confident or something. Razr just waved his hand and looked at the ground, his yellow and silver eyes showing how truly bored he is.

"Yeah yeah...Project 2021 and yada yada yada." The commander's face turned red and he marched towards the cat. "You listen here, Hades. This ship can't have all these projects running around..you need to elimate someone." That caught Razr's attention pretty quickly. Razr was the oldest of the projects that B.O.R.G. (Bio-Organism Research Group) created, and he loved nothing more than to destroy.

"Now that I have your attention..I should tell you this. I decided to host a tournement here in the space station. We have 8 projects running around...and we need to.._test_ to see who's the strongest. Razr's eyes lighted up with delight. He knew he was the strongest, and now he was going to prove he was. Just then, Sarro, another cat, walked into the room. His purplish fur shined from the light of the room. "Nix said that 2021 has awakened." The commander grinned, revealing an evil, toothy grin. "Excellent."

Maru walked down the dimmed corridor, with Core following him. Core seemed a bit frightened by all this technology that surrounded him. It all seemed to surreal. "Stare all you want, it's not gonna do a trick." Maru said, still facing foward, knowing what Core was doing. He looked at the mohawked hedgehog, startled by how he seemed to know all his actions. Maru stopped and hit a button on the wall next to the door. The door splited, letting out a _hissssssssssss_. Core jumped and Maru just rolled his eyes.

"Well, just down that corridor is the commanders office. If you need anything, just ask him. Go on, he is expecting you." Core stared at Maru with disbelief. It reminded him of some old Sci-Fi movie he watched at home. His lost home. His natural, low-tech home that he loved. Maru sighed and pushed Core in and shut the door. "AHH! Wait!" Core yelled as he pounded on the steel door. Maru laughed on the other side and started walking to his room.

Core stopped pounding and wiped away a frustrated tear. He was 13 years old and wanted to go home, where ever home was. He wanted to be hugged by his parents, if he had any. Tell jokes to the friends he wished he had. But no. He was stuck in the middle of space with people he dont even know. He sighed in frustration then yelled. Suddenly, his left hand transformed into a hexagonal shape. Something that looked like a energy bar appeared on his arm, glowing with a neonic blue. Core felt neasua, feeling all these actions at once. He felt lightheaded, and before he knew it, his eyes rolled back and he passed out.


	3. Maru's Past

This chapter basically is focused on Maru. Find out about his past, and keep it in mind. This will play a big part in Maru's personality.

-Chapter 3-

Maru walked down the corrior and sighed. He hated life up here. Just the same ol' boring place revolving around the sun in the middle of space. Maybe he was tired. Who knew? He didn't even know himself anymore. He entered a passcode and went into his room. It was empty except for a bed, a closet that held his clothes, and a table that held a picture on it. He walked over to his bed and sat down, looking at the photo. It showed himself in between a few other hedgehogs. A large male, and two females. Then he saw himself, smiling. He hated his smile. "Mom...dad...I will find you.." he said to himself silently. Something else caught his attention. He got up and walked over to the window in his room. He could see the great blue planet called Earth. He watched it slowly spin upon its axis. The clouds slowly moving around. He sighed again and looked away as he took off his black metal gloves.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Hearing voices and screams. Crying and yelling. Before he knew it, he was back at _home_.

FLASHBACK

He appeared in a friendly looking neighborhood, complete with acorn trees and blue birds. Something like a suburbia. He looked around and went towards a house with a mailbox that read "The Const's". He heard giggling and footsteps running towards him. He turned and saw himself running with a female hedgehog with long quills, with a mixture of brown and orange. The two hedgehogs went inside a house, with a mother standing outside on the porch. Cute. Maru soon appeared in the dining room. The ancient shelves covered with trophies and photos. The table with linen cloth and candles. He watched his past self sit down at the table next to the brown and orange hedgehog, both giggling. A big, burly hedgehog walked into the room and gave Maru's past self a hug. The other female hedgehog came in holding a cake. She layed it down on the table, candles lit and the room darkened. Upon the cake, it said "Happy 13th birthday, Maru." He remembered that day, how could anyone forget it?

His past self blew out the candles and the 3 others surrounded him and clapped. He cheered and smiled brightly, until saw _them_. Maru's eyes went wide when he saw a man in a SWAT-like uniform, advancing towards them with an assult rifle. "RUN!!" Maru yelled at his past self, but he didn't hear him. No one did. A red laser dot was aimed at the mother like figures head. Maru dived in front of her as the gun was fired. The bullets passed through, blood and brain matter was sprayed all over. He heard screams and shreiks all around. Maru got up and noticed he wasn't wounded, but the person he tried to protect was. He seen his past self run with the girl, the father like figure hunched against the wall with blood dripping out of where his eyes were. Maru felt like he was gonna puke. He eventually followed after the kids, worried of what happened to them.

The soldier had them cornered, with his gun aimed perfectly as them both. His past self held his arm as a warm, red fluid ran through his fingers and down his arm. The girl hid behind him, holding onto him as if he were a knight in a crusade. "Come here, boy. No one else will get hurt.." The soldier said, using his hand as a signal to bring him in. "No! I won't!" the little orange hedgehog replied. "Maru!" The girl shrieked, stunned by his defiance. The soldier aimed his little red laser dot at the girls forehead as she peeped out behind the orange boy. "Kid, I could blow her brains out right now. Wouldn't you like to save a life?" Maru's red eyes glanced around the hallway which seemed to get smaller by the second. He finally looked at the ground in defeat, which made the soldier grin an evil toothy grin. "Mag...wait for me." He said silently under his breath as he turned and kissed her cheek. "M-Maru..." she said as tears started to go down her cheek. Maru walked to the gaurd and they both started walking back down the hallway. In a instant, the gaurd turned around, holding a handgun and fired.

END FLASHBACK

Maru woke to the sound of a shreik. He was in cold sweat. He hated that dream. He hated the day he turned 13. He hated _life_. He looked at his arm and glared at the circular scar on his arm. He let a tear slide down his cheek as he heard the echo of a gunshot from the back of his mind. "Bad time?" said a green echidna, whos eyes shined brightly in the dark. Nix. "Yeah...piss off or I'll break your jaw." Nix grinned and laughed a little. He made way to the door and looked at his orange friend. "The commander is gonna have a big test for us all. So stop shedding tears and be a man." Maru's red eyes quickly glanced and glared at Nix. He shivered and left. Maru looked back at his scar and closed his eyes. "Mag...I'm sorry.."

Well...thats the end of this chapter. Stay tuned, chapter 4 will soon be here.


End file.
